The Missing Chocobo
by GoldenSilence
Summary: Part II out of II!Hope you like the ending! A story with Zell/ Selphie coupling(and the extremely kawaii chocobos, of course;))
1. Default Chapter

-The missing chocobo-  
Part 1 out of 2-  
by:GoldenSilence  
-----------  
  
Several (suddenly) irritable students in Balamb Garden woke up  
to the distinct noise of wood crashing. One student, however, didn't have his sleep pattern ruined at all by the pandemonium coming from Room 112.   
  
His alarm clock had gone off thirty minutes ago and he was already up and getting dressed out of his moogle pajamas into his usual baggy jeans and t-shirt. Hah! he thought truimphantly. Let's see them beat me today-I'll be there so early I'll get the first hotdog made!Mmm...fresh..with pickles.. ketchup..cheese..and mayo..   
  
One look at the alarm clock brought the young man out of his reverie and he cursed. It was only six in the morning.  
  
"Ah, damn it!I could have sworn I set the thing for eight!"  
  
He had grabbed the remote to the tv and was just about to see some high quality infomercials, when he happened to glance at the decorative T-Board lying against one wall and realized a better way to kill time. Grinning impishly at his "daring", the man was out the door in minutes.  
  
:0):0):0):0):0):0):0)  
  
Selphie's room; # 112, was usually sprinkled liberally with at least fifty stuffed animals of every size, shape, and form, but now in addition to that, it was also half a foot deep in feathers. A good number of the feathers were still floating lazily through the air. Selphie and Rinoa were in the middle of an all out pillow fight(it was a ritual of theirs, presceded by staying up all night watching movies, and followed by "girlchat").  
  
"Booyaka!It's like a winter wonderland!"   
  
Selphie jumped around, trying to catch a feather before it drifted to the ground. Of course, not exactly being the most coordinated of all people, instead of catching the feather, she fell promptly and ungracefully on her derriere.  
  
Rinoa, seeing her chance, snuck up behind Selphie and smacked her hard upside the head, sending her flying back and upsetting the layer of feathers that had collected on her carpet. Rinoa grinned truimphantly at Selphie.  
  
"I won!"  
  
Selphie stuck out her tongue.  
  
"That's what you think!" She wielded her own pillow dangerously in one hand.  
  
Rinoa, knowing what was following, ran for her life..and the safety of her noggin..towards Selphie's bed. Selphie, grinning like a madman, sprung up from the floor like a coiled spring and ran after her. She jumped on the bed as well, ready to beat her into submission with the feather pillow..and then it happened.  
  
Maybe Selphie just happened to hit the sagging spot in the bed. Or more likely Selphie and Rinoa's weight together bouncing around on it was just too much for the bed to support, but whatever it was, the old wooden bed crashed to the floor with a resounding bang.  
  
Silence followed as both girls surveyed the damage. Finally, Selphie uttered one syllable.  
  
"Whoops"  
  
That was all they needed to send both girls into a hysterical fit of giggles, lying back on the matress(now) on the floor until they both were gasping for breath. Everything and anything seems funny when you're sleep deprived.  
  
"We had better start cleaning up.." Selphie said, trying to keep from cracking up again.  
  
Rinoa nodded, stifling her laugher with one hand.  
  
"Yeah...but with what?The dust pan buried under this mess..and you don't have a broom."  
  
"I know!We can always try to push the feathers into little piles with our feet!"   
  
"Kinda like raking leaves or something?" Rinoa asked brightly, giving a big yawn.  
  
Selphie laughed. "Yup!"  
  
Rinoa and Selphie kicked at the feathers halfheartedly for awhile until Selphie noted that far from forming into any kind of orderly piles, the feathers were just flying into a sort of whirlwind. Giving up on their efforts, both girls plopped back down unto the broken bed, deciding chatting was a much, much better idea than cleaning up.  
  
They immediately launched into their favorite topic..couples.  
  
"Cid and...Quistis!"  
  
"Ewwwwwww!Come on, if the guy had kids, they would probably be closer to her age than he is!"  
  
Selphie stuck her finger down her throat and pretended to vomit.  
  
"Fine then. Quistis..and..Seifer!"  
  
Selphie reflected on that.   
  
"Hmm..actually, they do seem to kinda like each other.."  
  
Rinoa smiled. "Oh, trust me, they do."  
  
Selphie, sensing Rinoa knew something she didn't, was ready to get the secret out of her.  
  
"Tell,tell!"  
  
Rinoa shook her head. She didn't want to tell gossip, she wanted to hear some...so she asked Selphie a question that was sure to make some.  
  
"Soo,what about you?Do you have a crush on anyone?"  
  
Selphie batted at the feathers still flying around with her hands and fidgeted.  
  
"Promise not to say anything?"  
  
Rinoa, who couldn't keep a secret to save her life never the less nodded, wondering who she should inform first, Quistis or Xu. Well, it wasn't like she was going to tell the guy of Selphie's affections or anything, she told herself..feeling sort of guilty.  
  
Selphie clutched her pillow to her chest and focused on it, letting her short brown hair fall around her face, shielding it. She'd never told anyone..except for her chocobo, Boko..and he really didn't count, 'cause he couldn't talk and all.   
  
Finally, in a timid voice, Selphie whispered.  
  
"It's..Zell.."  
  
Selphie was relieved to find that unlike what she had thought, the world did NOT spontanously combust, Zell did NOT pop in, and Rinoa's mouth was NOT hanging open so wide it could catch flies. In fact, Rinoa didn't even look remotely surprised by Selphie's confession.  
  
"You act like you've known for years."  
  
Selphie stared at her, a little offended. Geewhiz, it wasn't like it was that obvious she had a crush on Zell..was it?  
  
Rinoa grinned. "Welll, if you want to get technical-I've known for two months.."  
  
It's that obvious?Yikes! "Mega bummer."  
  
"I want all the details!You guys head over heels in love?" Rinoa pretended to faint dramatically unto the matress, whose springs squeaked alarmingly.  
  
"Teehee, not exactly...but he did say he likes me better than hotdogs" Selphie confided.  
  
  
"Sooo?" Rinoa looked at Selphie expectantly.   
  
Selphie frowned. "So what?"  
  
Rinoa sighed impatiently. "Look, maybe it's just me..but aren't you usually supposed to be happy when someone says they like you?"  
  
"Rinoa!", Selphie interjected, "He didn't say he liked me..just..."  
  
Rinoa shook her head and used one of Squall's favorite expressions(which happens after you've been dating someone for awhile).  
  
"Whatever. Close enough."  
  
Selphie shook her head and yelled angrily(a behavior of hers that was about as common as a cute teddy bear growing fangs.)  
  
"No,it isn't!"  
  
Rinoa stopped talking, surprised at the outburst. Selphie was obviously upset and Rinoa couldn't quite understand why. From what she had seen, Zell liked her and Selphie liked Zell..so what was the big deal?  
  
"Selphie, what's the matter?"  
  
Selphie felt kind of foolish. "I'm too shy to ask if he likes me"-Rinoa muttered a snort of disbelief and Selphie nodded. "I know I'm not usually..but I am around him!...and I've been trying to work up the courage for, like, forever..and I don't know how to get HIM to admit he likes me..because I can't tell him-'cause the guy has to admit it first..'cause what if I say it and he doesn't like me at all?That would be so emberassing.."  
  
"'Cause?" broke in Rinoa, not so helpfully. Goodness!, she thought..Selphie sounds like Raijin would if he suddenly decided to use "because" instead of "ya know."   
  
Selphie lunged a pillow at her in response. Rinoa pretended to look hurt and offended.  
  
"Fine. Pummel me with pillows...I was just going to offer you some friendly advice.."  
  
Selphie looked at her curiously. "And what's that?"  
  
Rinoa wanted to help Selphie, she really did. But Rinoa's own love life experience was a little different than Selphie's case..all the things that had worked for her probably wouldn't work or even apply to Selphie. After all, she had a feeling telling Selphie to fall off of garden and wait for Irvine to save her probably wasn't the best of ideas. Rinoa, luckily, knew better than to offer Selphie HER advice. There was only one person who might be able to help Selphie figure out what to do....Rinoa's mind was made up.  
  
"We go see Irvine!"  
  
Selphie just gaped at Rinoa. "Oh, come on..it's not that bad of an idea. He might be able to help you!"  
  
Selphie snickered. "Oh sure he will. With his luck, I'll not only end up snagging Zell, but five other guys to boot." She looked at Rinoa skeptically. "Besides, may I remind you his interest is LADIES..what will he know about the guy's side of it?"  
  
"Selphie. He is a guy" Rinoa pointed out practically. Her arguement deflated, Selphie muttered a weak "Oh yeah".  
  
Looking steely eyed and determined, Rinoa grabbed her friend's wrist in a death grip and half dragged her out the door to the still darkened hallways.  
  
Selphie had one last thing to say as they tripped and stumbled down the ill lit hallway.  
  
"Let's hope he isn't "busy"..if you know what I mean."  
  
Rinoa rolled her eyes. "He had better not be."  
  
:0):0):0):0):0):0):0)  
  
Irvine, as luck would have it(for the girls, not him)..was not "busy" at the moment. Waking to a pounding noise, Irvine rolled over in bed and put out his hand, mumbled sleepily, "hey sweetie"..and fully awoke as his hand met cold air and he realized that the girl he had brought in last night had left. Arrgh. Irvine, the lady's man had just gotten a one night stand?Impossible. Prepostorous. Unfreakin'believable. Maybe he thought hopefully, she was just in the bathroom.   
  
Irvine had just slipped into a pair of pants and was making his way back from the bathroom(empty) when the pounding noise started up again on his door. Grumbling about the wear and tear on his "fine physical physique" from not getting enough sleep, Irvine went to answer it, not in the best of moods.  
  
He opened it to see Selphie and Rinoa. "Whatd'ya want?" He asked groggily, running a hand through his tousled hair. Neither Rinoa or Selphie looked the least bit apologetic at waking him up, Irvine noted offendedly.  
  
Rinoa smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'm so sorry..did we ruin your beauty sleep, Irvie poo?"  
  
Irvine glared daggers at her from under half open eyelids. "I'm warning you, I am one step away from slamming this door in your face.."  
  
"Alright!Alright!I came here for Selphie!"   
  
Irvine leaned against the doorway. "What does she want then?"  
  
"Well, she having a little guy trouble.." Rinoa would have gone on, but Selphie's head popped up over her shoulder. "Hey, in case you haven't noticed, I can talk for myself."  
  
Noticing Irvine still looked pissed off, Selphie did the one thing she could think of that always seemed to get her on his good side. Flatter him to death.  
  
"Pleeaasee help us?You are the authority on this kind of thing and I can always talk to you about stuff..." Selphie fluttered her eyelashes to boot. Irvine still looked peevish, but his resolve to shut the door on them weakened.  
  
"What am I?Your personal shrink or something?"  
  
Rinoa was about to say "yup", but Selphie clamped her hands over her friend's mouth. Hey, she needed advice..even if Irvine was the last person she would get it from under normal circumstances..he was also the only one that would let them into his room at six in the morning, the softy.  
  
Irvine moved off a tinsy bit to the side, allowing both girls to squeeze in. Selphie and Rinoa flopped down unto his bed. Irvine sighed.  
  
"You're welcome to sit down, thanks for asking."  
  
"Come off it, Irvine..not like there's anywhere else to sit. The floor is covered in women's clothing" said Rinoa, exaggerating a bit. Irvine's eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"One more word..and both of you are going to have to take your troubles to Dr. Kadowaski."  
  
Rinoa put up her hands defensively. "Hey, at least I didn't ask where the girl was.."  
  
Irvine was beyond pissed. Rinoa had just rubbed salt on a very fresh wound.  
  
"You did now."  
  
Selphie cleared her throat loudly. Irvine and Rinoa were too busy jumping at each other's throats to notice her. This was not the way things were supposed to go.   
  
Irvine seemed to lose some of his murderous look and remembered exactly why he had let the girls inside in the first place   
  
"Right. So what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Selphie looked down at Irvine's carpet, studying the design. If her voice had been tentative when she told Rinoa, it was nothing compared to now. Her answer came out in one big string of jumbled words.  
  
"Ilikezell."  
  
Irvine blinked. "Pardon?Something about a bell?"  
  
Selphie took a deep breath and relayed the information more slowly."No..I..like..Zell.."  
  
Irvine was nonplussed. "Oh that..well, for goodness sake, you don't have to be secretive about THAT. It's not exactly fresh news.."  
  
Selphie looked at Irvine. First Rinoa had known and now Irvine. She was beginning to suspect the only that didn't know she liked Zell was Zell.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Irvine lips were about to form the word "Rinoa" when she caught his glance and shook her head vehemently. "Ermm..just saw" Irvine said uncomfortably. He rushed on because Selphie looked like she hadn't fallen for his weak reason in the least.   
  
"What's going on between you two that you need to talk about?"  
  
Selphie told Irvine the same long speech she had given Rinoa. "........'Cause the guy has to admit it first..."   
  
Rinoa was mouthing the speech along with her, playing with the necklace Squall had given her. Irvine was nodding off to sleep as she rambled on.  
  
Selphie cast a suspicious eye on them but kept going anyway. "What if I said it and he didn't like me at all?That would be so emberassing"-Irvine's head drooped lower and  
lower- "which is why we have decided to elope". Irvine sat bolt upright. "What the hell?"  
  
Selphie smiled. "Good to know you were paying some attention."   
  
"I was!" Irvine rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "In fact I have the perfect plan for you..when a girl is really sad and goes to a guy..the guy comforts her, right?"  
  
"Right..but why would I be sad?" Selphie was puzzled.   
  
Rinoa smirked at Irvine. "Looks like your perfect plan needs some working on."  
  
Irvine however, had a genius idea. "Well, first of all..because..because..Boko has escaped!"  
  
His words had the intended effect. Selphie was horrified and Rinoa looked ready to strangle him.   
  
"That's not funny!" Rinoa did all but screech. "Don't lie like that!"  
  
"It's true. He escaped from his pen by the training center last night, but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid it would upset you."   
  
Rinoa and Selphie, plus Zell when he found out(which he most certainly would) would kick Irvine's ass for lying..but hey, Irvine could stand a little punishment in the name of romance. Zell and Selphie deserved to be together...plus he wanted to make sure the girls never ever came to his room with love troubles again.  
  
Boko was Selphie's pet chocobo she had gotten for her seventeenth birthday from Zell. She had petted, obsessed over him, and even made him wear a little bow tie. The truth was, Boko was with Dr. Kadowaski overnight because he hadn't been feeling well(the bow tie was a little tight), but Selphie didn't know because he had forgotten to check on him last night. For all she knew, what Irvine had said was the truth. Selphie burst into tears and sprinted from his room, barely stopping to open the doorway.  
  
  
Rinoa was seething. "You liar!Boko's with Dr. Kadowaski!"  
  
Irvine backed up. "Whoa, calm down!Just doing a little matchmakin' is all.."  
  
"Idiot" Rinoa snapped.   
  
Irvine looked proud of himself. "Yeah well, this idiot just got Selphie to go running into Zell's arms..how much you wanna bet she and him are a couple by breakfast?"  
  
Rinoa's face turned into the picture of an angels.Her temper had come and left with the wind.   
  
"You're on."  
  
--------------  
A/N=My first ever Zelphie fic!(that's not all angsty)..Don't know why I didn't write one earlier. Selphie and Zell are two of my fav characters!Hope I got their personalities down okay. Reviews would be so, so appreciated..*wishwishhopehope*. Next chapter up...umm..whenever.:) Sorry Zell isn't in this chapter at all..he will be in the next chapter of course! 


	2. A happy ending???

-The Missing Chocobo-  
Part II out of II  
by:GoldenSilence  
A/N=Hey, to the reviewer that was saying something about drawing a picture they got in their head from my story..if you ever finish it, send it to my e-mail adress!I wanna see it!:)Oh yeah, and this is the last chapter, but I was wondering if you guys might read a sequel if I made one?  
-----------------  
Zell was trying to T-Board quietly down the halls..or more quiet than he usually did anyway. T-boards were about as silent as a T-Rexuar when it got bitten. Thank Hyne the Balamb faculty were such sound sleepers, thought Zell as he zoomed around the place in circles, narrowly avoiding hitting a trashcan.  
  
He was just congratulating himself on his suave recovery when a little yellow and brown blur crashed into him, full force. When the impact of the creature hit him, Zell went flying head over heels into a move that would have been quite an astonishing gymnastic feat if he had meant to do it on purpose, and landed promptly and neatly in the potted begonias.  
  
Of course Zell didn't care that he was scratched up and had ruined the Doctor Kadowaski's best plants, his first thought was for his T-Board.  
Scratched and disheveled, he tried to get out of the bed of begonias, but to no avail. He was most definitely stuck. In fact, his struggles had only served to his back half even more firmly wedged in the small pot.  
  
"Ooh, Zell. I'm soo.*sniffle*..sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
Zell stopped his squirming to get out for a second and looked around for the owner of the voice, surprised when he found it belonged to a certain bouncy, hyper figure in a short yellow dress..none other than Selphie. So that's who had rammed into him like she was a defensive lineman making a tackle. Zell could have sworn it was a chocobo. It was an easy mistake, Zell figured- after all, they both wore yellow.  
  
"Absolutely peachy." Selphie was to wrapped up feeling worried about her chocobo to detect the sarcasm in Zell's voice. "Glad you're alright-" Selphie's voice, which had been wavering unsteadily up 'till now, suddenly broke down completely-"because I'm not!"  
  
She began sniffling and trying to wipe her overly bright eyes with the back of her hand. "Aww..Selph", said Zell, temporarily forgetting his was uncomfortably stuck in a bed of begonias, "DON'T cry.."  
  
His words had far from the intended comforting effect..instead, Selphie started pratically howling. Zell was worried, all the typical things he would do in a situation like this had nada effect now. He couldn't exactly go and hug her unless he dragged the blasted plant pot he was stuck in with him, and he wasn't exactly sure how to go about comforting her when he didn't know the problem. Aha!Zell brightened. He could always ask her what was the matter. No way it could make her any sadder..right?  
  
Wrong. At Zell's questioning, Selphie burst into an even more steady stream of tears.  
  
"Oh, Zell..it's B..b..b.."  
  
"Boko?" Zell asked. Selphie just nodded, tears rolling off her chin as she did. Inside, Zell was positively exuberant..YEEEES!I get to be the one to comfort Selphie!Maybe I can get a couple of extra hugs while I'm at it!  
  
Outside though, he tried to assume he most serious and caring expression, sending off tons of "I'm here for you" vibes; no easy feat when you're practically jumping up and down in little circles on the inside. No easy feat either when you're STILL stuck in a pot of flowers. Zell decided to take the risk of sounding uncaring and cruel by changing the conversation. Hey, he wanted to hear Selphie's story and all, but his butt was starting to get seriously itchy from all those tickly begonias..  
  
"Umm..Selph?Hate to change the subject and all..but would you mind helping me get out of here?I'm kinda stuck."  
  
Selphie's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Mega bummer!I'm sorry..I didn't realize you were.. I feel so selfish!"  
  
"No need to apologize-" Zell mumbled,"-just get me out of here, will ya?"  
  
"Right." Selphie took a hold of both of Zell's feet, which were flailing in the air and tugged.. HARD. Damn, she was strong for someone that tiny. Zell spoke through gritted teeth as she pulled.  
  
"Selphie, I told you to help me, not pull off both of my legs!"  
  
Selphie stopped and put her hands on her hips, looking a good deal like an emotionally distraught version of Quistis. "Do you want to get out of there or don't you?"  
  
Zell sighed. "I do."   
  
On the third try, Selphie looked fairly murderous. To save himself the pain, Zell was about to tell her he could probably just get out on his own, when Selphie went ahead and yanked anyway, a little too overzealously. Zell and the entire pot of begonias fell over on to the floor.   
  
Picking himself up from the dirt and scattered debris, Zell stood in speechless horror as he surveyed the damage. Selphie's expression was about the same. They would be doing push ups against the walls for months..if Dr. Kadowaski didn't just kill them on the spot when she found out.  
  
The Dr. Kadowaski in question's voice spoke tiredly from around a corner, causing both Zell and Selphie to jump. "What's going on out there?"  
  
"We better move it" Zell whispered to Selphie, who agreed. "Yeah..but where to?"  
  
Zell grabbed her wrist and started tugging her along the hall. "The secret area." Selphie couldn't help a little watery grin.And here I was thinking that we wouldn't go there until we started dating..booyaka!  
  
  
They walked along silently through the lush greenery of the training center, the only noise Selphie's occasional hiccup as she thought about the fate of her beloved chocobo. When they finally reached the secret area and were both leaning over the rail, Zell was the first to talk.  
  
"So, what happened to Boko, Selph?"  
  
"Just a little while ago, I ran into Irvine..."-this made Zell shoot his eyebrows up and interrupt her. "At six o' clock in the morning?"  
  
Selphie sighed. "Loong story. Anyway, he told me that..boko..boko..was missing!and I was just teaching him how to talk!" She finished this statement dramatically by wailing the last part of it out.  
  
"..That's terrible!" Zell tried to arrange his face into a look of righteous indignation instead of cracking up like he so desperately wanted to.   
  
"Yeah.." Selphie said sadly. "And it's all my fault cause I forgot to check on him yesterday.."  
  
Zell shook his head. "Come on, Selph. I'm sure that's not true!He's probably just,oh, I don't know-wandering around the training center somewhere."  
  
Zell realized what he had said too late as Selphie broke into what was starting to become the regular ol' waterworks. "Poor Boko!I bet a Grat is munching on his remains right now.."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Selph. I didn't mean it like that!"- Zell cut in quickly, trying to amend his mistake- "Why, it's probably the other way around...Boko's getting tough and strong from fighting all those monsters."  
  
Selphie's big green orbs twinkled in the dark up at Zell and he felt his stomach twist in a way that had nothing to do with nerves. "You really think so?"  
  
Zell nodded nonchalantly as if a twenty pound chocobo could beat the crap out of an a hundred pound T-Rexaur any day. "Yeah, sure. Of course he is!"  
  
Selphie wasn't to be comforted so easily, though her tears were a good deal more silent now.  
  
"You know what else? Nida said if he caught Boko he would make him into a hotdog." Selphie frowned medetatively. "I think he was joking. I mean..you can't make a chocobo into a hotdog..can you?"  
  
"No way!" Zell said vehemently. "Chocobos don't go into hotdogs!Only cows and stuff.. I know 'cause I eat them all the time" he added needlessly,trying to stare at a fixed point above Selphie's head instead of into her eyes; which were altogether to disconcerning for him.  
  
Selphie was down now to just a couple of sniffles instead of an all out bawling. She giggled. "Well, duh." Though, the last part of her sentence came out as a yawn, so it was more like "Well, duuuhhh." "Heey!" Zell said weakly in his defense, giving a little yawn himself.   
  
The fact that Selphie hadn't slept for twenty four hours was finally catching up with her. Zell felt a smile creep across his face. He couldn't help it. She looked so cute there, rubbing her eyes and trying to keep from yawning again.   
  
The smile became frozen in place and Zell's body became rigid as Selphie lowered her head onto his shoulder. After a few minutes, he relaxed, listening to the sound of her quiet breathing. Another few minutes, and Zell's shoulder was sore..very sore. Much as he enjoyed being this close to Selphie(though he had really been hoping for a kiss at the end of this whole thing) Selphie's head was starting to get slightly uncomfortable.  
  
Zell reached over with his other hand and shook her gently. "Selph?Selph?Wake up!"  
  
Selphie blinked her eyes sleepily at him, obviously still half asleep."Why?"  
  
She completely floored Zell with that question. He couldn't very well say his shoulder was getting tired. That would ruin whatever romantic feeling there was right then.   
  
"Umm..'cause I have to tell you something." Zell panicked. Why in Hyne's name had he said that? The only thing he had to tell her was something he may have practiced in front of a mirror thousands of times, but was more likely to faint than say it to her face.   
  
"Weeell?" Selphie prompted, fully awake now and hoping that what Zell was going to tell her was what she thought it was.   
  
"You've been such a good friend to me and all.." Zell stopped, unable to go on. He bravely tried again. "What I mean is, you are such a good friend that it's a little hard to tell you.."  
  
Selphie put a stop to Zell's suffering to try to get to the point. She was positive of what he was trying to say now. Or 99.9 percent positive, which was pratically the same thing.  
  
"Oh, well if that's all it is. I like you too, Zell."  
  
Zell's jaw dropped and he gripped on to the railing to keep from losing in completely. "You do?"  
  
Selphie nodded shyly. "Tee-hee. Yup."  
  
At this admission, Zell's common sense took a sharp nosedive as he grabbed her in the tightest hug he could manage. Zell spoke, her voice muffled into Selphie's hair. "Thank goodness you got that out. I don't think I ever would."  
  
Selphie's dimples appeared in her cheeks. "You've liked me that long,then?"  
  
Zell smiled and pulled her still closer. "Almost as long as I've known you."  
  
Incircled in his muscled arms, Selphie tut-tutted. "Really, Zell..you've been working up your courage for so long to tell me and all you've wanted to do is this?"  
  
Zell's grin turned mischevious. "Well, when you put it that way..."  
  
Exhilarated beyond belief that this little interlude was going to end the way he had hoped it would, Zell lowered his face to Selphie's as she tipped hers up towards his and..  
  
  
"Warrrk!Wark!Wark!Warrrk!"  
  
Boko the chocobo had been found. Landing on Zell's head, he had quickly jumped off and was now proceeding to run around the couple in circles, much to Zell's chagrin. Stupid thing would have to spoil his special moment. The "stupid thing" in question had just narrowly escaped with his own neck from a T-Rexuar, which was snapping it's jaws at him through the secret area's door.  
  
  
Zell's ears turned as pink as Selphie's face. So much for us being a couple, thought Zell miserably. She'll be so estatic over the chocobo, she'll forget all about me.   
  
The opposite proved to be in effect. Selphie was gazing up at Zell rapturously, looking a good deal like a little fairy of some sort with her eyes sparkling and her mouth in the biggest smile it could afford.  
  
Zell cleared his throat, ignoring the chocobo as completely as Selphie seemed to be doing.   
  
"So, you wanna go to the cafeteria for some hotdogs?"  
  
Selphie giggled again. "Oh, Zell!For breakfast?"  
  
"Umm..yep." Zell scratched the back of his neck.  
  
Selphie stifled another giggle. "I'd love to."  
  
  
And with that, Selphie and Zell walked off, her tiny hand clapsed in his own bigger one, completely ignoring the little chocobo's cries of distress. Humans, Boko thought disgustedly, always lose whatever temporary sanity they have when they get around the opposite kind..Hmph. Don't see us chocobos having that problem, no siree. We just..  
  
But whatever the chocobos did never became apparent as Boko was rudely awakened out of his thoughts by a bite on his derriere. Spinning around, he came face to face with none other than the T-Rexuar who had been torturing him earlier.   
  
"Warkkk?????WARRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKK!"  
  
  
  
-------  
Last minute disclaimer:I in no way support the harming or abusing of chocobos and am in fact a member of B.R.F.C.F. C(better rights for cute, fluffy chocobos)*shows her little minature chocobo toy*..see?My official badge of service.;)  
  
----  
A/N=Whoa, writing about chocobos puts you in a good mood. Hope you guys like this chapter as well!Pleasee review..(and feel free to join the B.R.F.C.F.C)  
Chocobos and Zelphie forever!..woohoo!..*ahem*..yeah. 


End file.
